


One Question

by imnotanauthor



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanauthor/pseuds/imnotanauthor
Summary: Marty texts Buffy to meet him at Shapiro's Delicatessen to talk.Set after 3x01.





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning another future fic, but this little one-shot came to mind so I just typed it up real quick :P. The more Muffy fics the better!

Marty was sitting alone in the empty Shapiro's. The cashier on the other side of the restaurant the only other occupant, and they both were just scrolling through their phones.

Marty looked up from his phone when he heard the door open for the first time since he sat down. He smiled and put it away as Buffy walked in and sat across from him.

“Hey!” Marty greeted happily. He pointed at a basket of taters. “I got you your usual Sprite and some baby taters for us to share.”

Buffy smiled with a slight grimace. “Thanks for the drink, but I already have plans with Cyrus and some edible baby taters later.”

Marty laughed and nodded. “Smart choice. There’s a reason all these are still here.” He said as he pushed them to the side.

“So,” Buffy started. “I got your text. What did you want to talk about?”

Marty took a deep breath and sat up a little and crossed his arms on the table. “Right. So… I was walking by The Spoon the other day and I saw you with some guy. It wasn’t Cyrus or Jonah, but someone new… And ever since then, I’ve had a thousand different thoughts about who he is, and what he is to you... But in the end, it all boiled down to one question,” He looked completely lost when he asked, “Why him and not me?”

“... Oh.” Buffy’s demeanor fell hearing his simple question. “Well, what makes you think he isn’t just a friend?”

“You were doing that thing with your hair,” Marty said, leaning back and glancing away. He uncrossed his arms to tap his fingers on the tabletop but quickly looked back at Buffy awaiting her answer.

“Um,” Buffy reached up and slowly started wrapping a curl around her finger, only to quickly put her hand down. “I guess it was just easier.”

Marty sat up quickly. “Easier?! What do you mean easier? What, was I too difficult for you?” He accused.

Buffy rolled her eyes and groaned. “Ugh no, just give me a second to think. You kinda sprung this on me you know.”

Marty sighed and nodded, relaxing back into his seat and waited patiently. Buffy quietly stirred her Sprite as she thought.

Buffy shrugged as she started speaking. “It’s just different. You and I had a great thing going and I didn't want to ruin it. But with him... we’re just having fun together. I’m not worried about what could happen to us in the future or anything. We’re not even together, really. We just hang out sometimes... With you,  _ everything  _ would have been different.”

Marty nodded slowly as he took in her response until a wide grin slowly spread across his face.

“So, what I’m hearing is, that I was the real deal, and this guy isn’t.”

Buffy snorted and flicked her hair. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

“Yeah, it is what I want to call it, actually.” He smirked, but it softened when he grabbed Buffy’s hand. “Thanks for telling me, and… you were the real deal for me too.” He gave her hand a soft squeeze and let go, grabbing his soda and taking a sip. Buffy blushed a little and did the same.

Buffy cleared her throat and set her drink down. “I actually have a question for you too.”

“Ask away.” Marty tossed a tater in his mouth, then made a face after the taste hit him. He pushed the basket even further away.

“Are you still with your girlfriend?”

Marty’s eyebrows raised. “How did you know I had a girlfriend?” He smirked.

Buffy smirked back and just shrugged, saying nothing and instead took another sip of her drink. Marty chuckled and shook his head. “Same old Buffy,” he said with a warm smile. “... Yeah, we’re still together.”

Buffy’s confident smirk never wavered. “Okay.” She replied smoothly.

Marty leaned in closer and tilted his head. “That’s really all you want to ask?”

“Yup," She said popping the p. "That’s all I need to know.”

The two gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. “Okay,... Well,” Marty started to stand, and Buffy quickly followed. “I better go pay for these trash taters then.”  Buffy chuckled.

“It was good seeing you again, Buffy.” Marty nodded.

“It was good seeing you too, Marty.”

Marty held his arms out for a hug, and Buffy didn't hesitate to step into the embrace. They held each other too closely, and too long, for two people who had barely given each other a second glance for the past two months. But it was okay. Because this was Shapiro’s, not The Spoon, and there was no one else there. It was just between them.

They broke apart with one last smile and went in opposite directions. Marty headed to the cash register to ring the bell on the counter, the cashier having disappeared at some point, while Buffy put on her coat. The cashier had just returned, when the sound of the street suddenly flooded through the empty restaurant. Marty handed the cashier some cash, turning his head to look back when the sound of the street faded, signaling the door closing and Buffy leaving. Only to find that Buffy was looking back at him too, standing on the sidewalk just outside the door. Marty smiled a little at the sight and did a small wave. Buffy smiled back and waved too. Then with a turn of a heel, she was gone, and Marty got his change.


End file.
